Dahlia Hill
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Dahlia Hill is District partners with Nike Quentocks Information Name: Dahlia Hill Age: 16 District: 5 Height: 5'3 Weapon: Dahlia has never had any training with exactly any weapons but she is very good with rope that she can tie into many different forms and ways, she can easily make traps out of rope. She is also good with a Bow and Arrow that she never knew she had the skill with until she used one in training. Strengths: Dahlia is a very good climber. She can scale buildings with just the tiny insitions between bricks to use a foot holds. She can climb almost anything except obviously anything that is completely flat and smooth. Dahlia is also very smart, nobody ever thinks that she is. Since she is so beautiful people percieve she is just a beautiful young women with no intelligence, but she is actually very smart and can solve prblems very quickly, and under pressure. Finally since she is quite beautiful she can get a well ammount of sponsors. Weaknesses: Dahlia is horrible in close combat fights, she just folds under fear when someone lunges at her with something and that would be her downfall, unless it was someone smaller than her. She can usually handle fear well since she is a dare devil herself but that is her one fear. She is also not a very good swimmer, but she can stay afloat. Personality: Although Dahlia is extremeley beautiful, she doesn't have that beautiful of a personality. She doesn't exactly know how to communicate well, because she is so used to consulting with herself about things. She doesn't have many firends, but a few good ones. A lot of boys have crushes on her, but she doesn't really notice because she is so busy with academics. Everybody thinks Dahlia is an open book, but there is one trait about her that nobody knows, Dahlia is a thrill seeker. She loves the feeling in her stomach when she jumps off a building or does something that gives her a rush. She thinks that what makes her different from all the other girls in her District. Backstory: Dahlia was born into a family of 5. There was her father who worked around Duistrict 5 checking if certain places are given enough electricity. Her mother who worked in a small hut that she sold and made fresh bread in, imported from District 9. And her two older brothers Cale and Ryley. It was a perfct family in the eye of the beholder, and it truly was. Everyone in her family is kind hearted and beautiful/handsome. They are all outgoing and love to help whenever they can. Dahlia's older brothers always stood up for there sister, and never let her do hard things, nobody let her do things that involved any type of skill. And that made Dahlia mad. It started when she was only 13. Everbody was doing things for her, things that she wanted to do desperatley. Her family never even let her cook, thinking that they were protecting her from harms way, but they were actually steering her in the wrong direction. Finally Dahlia got sick of and left, she ran away from home for a short ammount of time to calm down and get thing sorted out with hereself. She stayed at a close friend and her friend's older brother's house. There she could really do anything she wanted, like her friend. Opal was her nme and she was one of tho most kind people you could meet. She was beautiful, like Dahlia, but a different kind of beauty. Unique features and extremely skinny. One night when Dahlia was asleep on her friend's sofa she hear the front door bang shut and it woke her. She got up and looked out the window and saw her friend walking with a rope in her hand. Dahlia had a bad feeling in her stomach about the whole situation so she decided to fallow Opal to see where she walking to. She slipped on a coat and some b oots and fallowed her down the cobblestone road. Dahlia kept a fair distance behind her, she didn't want her friend to see her sneaking around un-invited. Opal was walking away from town, to the part of the city with many buildings that were abandonned and condemmed un-safe. Finally Opal stopped when she met up with a group of people and this confused Dahlia. "You ready?" a tall young man asked. "Yes," Opal replied and they walked into one of the large buildings. Dahlia still fallowed, but she was so confused, she could hardly think straght on that cool night, but she walked into the building anyway. She fallowed the group up a flight of stairs and onto the roof. Dahlia hid behind a garbage container and watched what they did. The tall man tied an end of the rope to a tall metal pole at the edge of the building and another end around Opal's belt, but it didn't look like no ordinary belt, infact the rope didn't even look like a normal, ever day rope. Everybody nodded as Opal stood at the edge the building and slowly fell of. Dahlia gasped behind the container and stepped on an old can. One of the group members noticed Dahlia and pulled her out behind the crate. She tried to explain to them that she was just seeing where her friend was going but they didn't believe her. Some of the people contimplated throwing her off the building, but the tall man decided to test Dahlia. Opal from the ground un-clipped her self and the man pulled the rope up. A woman strapped Dahlia in one of the belts that Opal previously wore and the man tied Dahlia in. He told her that the only way that they wouldn't hurt her is to jump off this building. Originally Dahlia was scared. Her eyes started to water up and she almost broke out in tears, but then she realized something. Her family would have never let her do this, never. So Dahlia managed up the courage and jumped off the building. Her stomach twisted and turned and she let out a scream, causing everyone to laugh, but she did it, completed the task. And she loved it. She joined the group, to do any kind of thrill she could. Every Saturday night they would meet and perform some kind of activity that boosted your adreneline. From scaling a building with your hands, or walk over hot coals. Dahlia loved it, and it was always kept a secret untill she was reaped and she told her family. Trivia *I got the idea to make her after I read Divergent and she is inspired by the Dauntless *I like making girl tributes that are beautiful, but different than most beautiful tributes *Dahlia was named after a flower that my mother has in her garden *Dahlia is entered in 1 game so far Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:District 5 Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Reaped